


Псы войны

by Kollega



Category: The Postman (1997)
Genre: Gen, One of My Favorites, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На всю страну монаршим криком грянет:<br/>«Пощады нет!» — и спустит псов войны.</p><p>— Уильям Шекспир, «Юлий Цезарь» (действ. 3, явл. 1), перевод М. Зенкевича</p>
            </blockquote>





	Псы войны

— Бетлехем! — голос мисс Эллори выдергивает его из задумчивости. — Ответь, каковы исторические последствия битвы при Геттисберге?

Бетлехем неловко встает, зацепившись за край парты. По классу легкой стайкой пролетают насмешки. Краска горячо плещет в лицо. Сражение при Геттисберге, точно, это третье июля, победа генерала Гранта, это… Бетлехем открывает рот, но сказать ничего не может. В учебнике нет ни слова об исторических последствиях. Там только даты, цифры, описания.

— Ну же, Бетлехем! — мисс Эллори качает головой. Сучка паршивая. Это она нарочно спросила то, чего нет в книге. Нарочно, чтобы выставить его идиотом перед всеми. Очкастая блядь.

— Садись. Да, Бартлетт?

— Исторические последствия битвы при Геттисберге — это перелом в ходе Гражданской войны, последующая победа северян и, соответственно, отмена рабства на территории всех Соединенных Штатов, — отвечает подлиза Бартлетт, черномазое говно, прилипала. Училка улыбается ему, а Бетлехема корчит от ненависти. Очкарики сговорились, а в учебнике это не написано. Ну и ладно. Они у него попляшут, умники. Он еще научится говорить так же складно. Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться последним, думает ученик Бетлехем.

***

В сонной провинциальной лавке всегда темно. Сквозь пыльные, ослепшие окна свет пробивается с трудом, но Бетлехем никогда не моет окон. Это не его дело, он — торговец, продажник, а не уборщик. Ни за что он не унизится до грязной работы. Из-за тусклого света приходится слишком близко подносить книгу к глазам, и Бетлехем щурится, стараясь разобрать мелкий шрифт и трудные речевые обороты. Пока что он понимает едва лишь два слова из трех, но это дело времени и усилий. Ведь даже та часть, которую Бетлехем смог понять, нравится ему куда сильнее, чем писульки этого мягкотелого китаезишки, как там его, Сунь Цзы? Оставить врага в живых? Победить без боя? Ну уж нет. Не для того он так упорно карабкается вверх, чтобы оставлять врагов за своей спиной, а уж они-то только и ждут, чтобы наброситься, цапнуть, вырвать плоть из его тела. Шелудивые псы; умники, черномазые, узкоглазые, комми — все они должны знать свое место.

— Падающего — подтолкни, — читает вслух продавец Бетлехем и улыбается.

Улыбка слетает с его лица, как дым, когда колокольчик над дверью в лавку звякает.

***

Натан Гольн держится в седле ровно и смотрит вперед, его лошадь вышагивает перед строем горожан, тянет носок, как образцовый прусский солдат.

— … Стойкие размякли под тяжестью хныканья слабых! — выкрикивает Гольн, его слова разлетаются по рядам, четко, звонко, отзываясь в сердце эхом. — И слабаки виноваты в том, что происходит! Слабаки, которые…

Бетлехем беззвучно повторяет его слова. Слабаки. Да, именно они. Он всегда это знал. Бетлехем чувствует себя лишним в стаде серых городских овец. Еще немного, и они заблеют, а овчарки погонят их, куда захотят. Бетлехем не был овцой. Он был таким же, как эти солдаты, овчаркой с крепкими челюстями. Не слабаком, а настоящим мужчиной.

— Правило первое! — кричит Гольн. — Беспрекословно выполнять приказы! Правило второе! Наказание последует незамедлительно! Правило третье…

— Да иди ты на хуй со своими правилами! — орет хозяин магазина, Голдман. Овца, возомнившая себя волком. И пока Гольн поворачивался к хаму, Бетлехем делает шаг вперед и одним ударом припрятанного топорика сносит проклятому жиду полчерепа. Тот захлебывается своим блеянием и валится на землю. Овцы визжат и блюют, а Бетлехем облизывает губы — кровь соленая и горячая, она течет по его лицу, схватываясь коркой. Кровь смывает грехи, смоет и прошлую серую, невыразительную жизнь.

— Наказание последует незамедлительно, — повторяет ополченец Бетлехем, глядя в лицо Гольну. — Я с вами, генерал.

***

Повешенные, вытянув шеи, как любопытные гуси, медленно, задумчиво раскачиваются в своих петлях. Они выглядят слишком жалко, как пойманные за кражей детишки, и Бетлехем принимает решение. Отныне штрафников будут вешать только вниз головой. Все-таки он образованный человек и должен мыслить более прогрессивно, чем его предшественники.

Бетлехем едет мимо строя новобранцев. Они пялятся на него кто с ненавистью, кто с восторгом, а кто с надеждой. Все они станут хорошими солдатами. Кто-то трясется от страха. Эти скоро сдохнут и уступят место сильным, настоящим людям. Среди псов войны нет места трусам и слабакам.

Самые опасные не смотрят в глаза. Они отворачиваются, делают безразличные лица, пытаются скрыть эмоции, думают, как бы выкрутиться. Ничего, Бетлехем сделает из них настоящих бойцов — или убьет, третьего не дано. А настоящий боец не должен думать. Думать — значит сомневаться. Думать — значит, оценивать. Только один человек здесь мог себе это позволить — он сам, генерал Бетлехем.

— Правило третье! — выкрикивает он, приподнявшись в стременах. — Милосердие — удел слабых!


End file.
